


【佐鸣子】火车

by Yoshitaro



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshitaro/pseuds/Yoshitaro
Summary: 人以恶应堕恶道，命欲终时，地狱众火俱至，必有火车来迎
Relationships: 佐鸣
Kudos: 11





	【佐鸣子】火车

**Author's Note:**

> 伪穿越伪年下，原著向，私设多，短篇已完结  
> ①鸣子是鹰小队成员  
> ②这个时空中没有鸣人  
> ③内含水月/鸣子

01

熟悉的牢房和水滴声。

鸣人发现自己被关了起来，不过很容易就出去了，确保没有危险后，他开始寻找出口。

「太熟悉了……」

熟悉的潮湿感，熟悉的昏黄烛火，以及熟悉的……

查克拉。

鸣人停下脚步，他确信自己感知到的是佐助的查克拉。

来不及疑惑胸前的隆起和披肩的红色长发，鸣人匆匆奔往查克拉来源的方向。

“跟我走。”

鸣人睁大眼睛，他看见十六岁的佐助，一只手搭在剑柄上，深黑的眼睛里泛着血色，骇人的气势和冷漠紧紧缠绕着他。纷乱的思绪突然穿越时空将鸣人拉回十六年前，他无意识的屏住呼吸，仿佛对眼下的一切手足无措。

“没听见吗？我说，跟我走。”

〈〈〈

“我叫宇智波佐助，刚刚杀了大蛇丸，以后我们就是一个小队，任务是寻找宇智波鼬。”

佐助简单明了的介绍了一下情况，水月和重吾没有异议，鸣人还没缓过神。

自己为什么在这里？香磷呢？

“等一下——为什么是我？”

水月诧异的看了他一眼：“你不是暗恋佐助很久了吗？装什么清纯呢。”

“暗、暗恋？！你在说什么啊！”

“听说咬你一口伤口就能愈合，让我试试呗？”

“你到底在说什么啊啊啊——啊啊啊别过来！”

见对方往佐助身后躲，水月倍感无趣，耸了耸肩：“哎，女人。”

鸣人这才察觉到自己就快贴到佐助后背了，连忙退开几步——

「不对，我干嘛要躲，这可是佐助啊！」

“一直以为你是个丑女，没想到还挺漂亮，身材也好，就是双马尾有点土……等一下，你脸上有胡须哎，你是猫咪或者狐狸什么变的吗？”

“关你什么事！少对我评头论足！”

“懂了，只有佐助能对你评头论足。”

佐助依旧面无表情，自顾自走着，从没正眼瞧过他们，偶尔会因为太吵而皱眉。

三十二岁的鸣人已经习惯了温柔的佐助，突然受此打击还真是有点适应不了。

「算了，又不是没经历过……」

〈〈〈

无数次解除变身术失败后鸣人终于接受了自己变成了一个女人——而且还是十六岁——的事实。

开了上帝视角的鸣人心想劝回肯定是劝不动的，所以当务之急是确保佐助的安全，其他的就静观其变，顺其自然。

“佐助，你感觉身体怎么样？有没有，呃，就是，有没有什么不舒服的地方？你刚杀了大蛇丸，应该很累吧……”

鸣人一个哆嗦，写轮眼真是，再怎么习惯也受不住。

“我没有别的意思，就是担心你……”

“不要多管闲事。”

“咒印还疼吗？”鸣人也不知道自己哪来的胆子就这么直接了当的问。

“……你还知道多少。”

鸣人吞了吞口水：“所有。”

“比如？”

“幻听，噩梦，焦躁。”

“…你是大蛇丸的什么人。”

“备用的容器。”标准答案。

佐助眯起眼睛：“你了解很多。”

“嗯，我也有很多办法帮——”

“不需要。”

“不要多管闲事，否则，下一个死的就是你。”

“你不会。”

“你不会杀我的，我知道你的所有弱点。”

鸣人望着佐助，草薙剑的幽幽寒光在他眼前亮起。

“你在威胁我？”

“我是想帮你。”

“你知道我要做什么吗？”

“复仇。”

“……你究竟是谁。”

“我是谁不重要，重要的是我可以帮你做什么。”

鸣人知道佐助向来反感失控、向来习惯于一切尽在掌握之中，自己的出现显然达成了这个效果。

帮？该怎么帮？帮什么？其实鸣人也没有想好——总之帮他杀人是不可能的——但是当务之急是引导佐助，除了这样好像也没有更好的办法了。

鸣人已经不是十六岁，扯着嗓子喊人回去这档子事也做不来了，人到中年总得沉淀下许多东西，比如稳当，比如曲线救国。

“所以，你可以帮我做什么？据我所知，你是个医疗忍者。”

“还有封印术啦，我是漩涡一族的，封印术很厉害的哦。”说到这个，鸣人觉得挺可惜的，虽然自己出身于以封印术闻名的漩涡族，但却从没在封印术上施展过“才华”，等于说是家族传统到他这里断代了。

“只有这些？”

佐助这会儿穿的还是白色那套衣服，肩膀上的咒印异常刺眼。

“我可以帮你彻底摆脱大蛇丸。”

〈〈〈

“哈？大蛇丸没死透？”

“鬼灯水月你能不能不要老是大声嚷嚷！”

“你别是个骗子啊——佐助你提防着点，越漂亮的女人花花肠子越多。”

鸣人一开始没想告诉水月和重吾的，没曾想佐助先坦白了。

重吾特别憨厚：“我们可以做些什么？”

“没什么，就是……佐助可能会有点虚弱，你们在外面好好守着就行，我也会弄几个影分身陪你们。”

“虚弱？哇，你想对佐助做什么啊！”

重吾诚恳求知：“为什么会虚弱呢？”

没人搭理水月，鸣人继续说道：“我要耗尽佐助的查克拉，这样大蛇丸才能冲破封印出来，现在佐助在本能的压制大蛇丸，让他自己放它出来不太可能，只能从外面入手。”

“原来是这样，但是消耗佐助的查克拉的话，相应的，你也要消耗啊。”

“这个就不用担心啦，我的查克拉多着呢！再来几个佐助都行！”

水月有些差异：“查克拉很多？你到底是什么身世，藏的那么深，居然连大蛇丸都骗了。”

“没什么，漩涡一族就是查克拉很多很长寿，只不过很早就被灭族了，只剩没几个人，没人知道也正常。”

气氛突然陷入尴尬。

“怎么了？”

“你……你挺惨啊。”

鸣人看向水月，却是说给所有人听的：“在我记事前就被灭族了，我没什么印象的。”

佐助似是岔开话题：“找处水源吧，我更方便使用力量。”

〈〈〈

“他出来以后，你准备怎么做？”

鸣人含糊其辞，只叫佐助放心，佐助便没再多问，反正她一个弱女子对自己也产生不了威胁——知道的再多又怎么样，以后有的是时间质问——从她跟上自己的那一刻，她的性命就已经攥在自己的手里了。

这是一个漫长的过程。佐助已经砍倒了一片竹林还焚毁了数亩草地，却仍感觉不到丝毫疲惫。

“佐助，你怎么不用写轮眼？”那样消耗的才快啊。

佐助完全猜不透鸣人的想法，这里只有他和鸣人，居然说用写轮眼，对谁用？

佐助嗤笑：“对你？”

“可以啊，我没关系的。”

佐助愣了一下，看清鸣人的表情，不是在开玩笑。

警觉，疑惑，五味杂陈。

“…不可能。”

“我是在帮你节约时间啊！”

佐助不回应，继续砍竹子去了。

“宇智波佐助你怎么那么死脑筋！”

〈〈〈

佐助回来时已经快天黑了，衣服上有些灰尘，如霜面容里隐现疲惫，鸣人猜测他应该是背着自己用了其他办法消耗查克拉。

“佐助，你要给自己心理暗示，不要抗拒大蛇丸挣脱封印，接下来的事就交给我，我会处理好的。”

佐助轻阖双眼，肩膀隐隐作痛。

见佐助安静下来，鸣人走近他，一手按着那处发红的咒印，另一只手迅速结印。

佐助以为会痛，会流血，然而什么也没有发生，只是感觉肩膀轻了许多；一瞬间的事。

鸣人满头大汗。

冲破封印容易，再控制就太难了，他必须精准抓取到那个间隙。

“呃——”

鸣人猛地后退，摔坐在地上，刹那间通体冰凉；一股看不见的绳索狠狠勒住了他，他摁住胸口，干呕起来。眼前阵阵发黑，他几乎要晕过去。

「佐助到底是怎么忍受这些的？」

在彻底陷入黑暗之前，鸣人看见一双暗红色的眼睛。

02

浑身酸痛。

“哇，你终于醒了，还以为你死了呢。”

鸣人吃力的睁开眼睛，环顾四周，神色有些茫然。

“佐助不在。”

“他怎么样？”

“生龙活虎，不过，你是怎么做到的？大蛇丸的力量都能压制……”

“封印术而已，我擅长这个。”其实是第一次用。

水月扯扯嘴角：“你觉得佐助会信吗？”

“……反正，”鸣人攥紧被角，“反正，已经解决了。”

感觉鸣人的情绪有些低落，水月忍不住问道：“喂，你真的喜欢佐助喜欢到这种程度？你知不知道你刚才差点死了？要不是佐助及时救你……”

鸣人眼睛一亮：“佐助救我？真的？”

水月翻了个白眼。

鸣人低下头，忍不住勾起嘴角：“能帮到他就够了。”

「我不想看到他忍受痛苦的样子。」

那些错过的时间，那些不必要的伤痛，就让自己来弥补吧。

〈〈〈

确认对方没有生命危险后，佐助来到了一处秘密之地。这里是山谷偏僻的一角，是他外出修炼途中偶然发现的，草木葱郁，紫藤花如织，他在这里布下了多重结界，只有自己才能进入。  
那些纠缠着自己的恶感确实消失了，熟悉的力量正充盈着他的身体。

在最后一刻，佐助突然意识到鸣子在做什么，然后他打开了写轮眼，看到数条金色的锁链，以及一只庞大的怪物，双眼血红。

或许，那是鸣子的本体。

佐助冷笑一声。

他对鸣子的身世和目的不感兴趣，他只知道鸣子是个绝佳的工具，他可以利用她的“感情”和力量达成自己的目的。

只要鸣子不离开他。

〈〈〈

鸣人非常在意一件事。

“为什么佐助一副第一次见我的样子啊！”

“本来就是第一次见啊，谁像你似的天天捧着人家的照片。”

鸣人对水月的揶揄已经习惯了，丝毫不受影响，继续沉浸在郁闷里：“好奇怪啊，真的，不至于认不出我吧……”

“你和佐助以前真见过？”

“嗯，在木叶。”何止见过，就差同居了。

“木叶？佐助的老家好像就是木叶，不过我记得他是从那里出来的，不会是被你吓跑的吧？”

鸣人头也不抬：“鬼灯水月，你的话术对我已经不管用了。”

〈〈〈

佐助过了好几天才回来，鸣人趁其不备缠了上去，直奔主题。

“佐助，你不觉得我很像一个人吗？”

“谁。”

“就，漩涡……漩涡…鸣……”鸣人一字一顿，仔细观察佐助的反应，却毫无收获。

“漩涡鸣人！你不觉得我很像他吗？”

“不认识。”

“哈？！？！他是木叶人啊！”不是吧，讨厌我到这种地步？！认都不愿意认了？！

“没听说过。”

“真的？你没骗我？”

“骗你对我有什么好处吗。”

“…怎、怎么会这样……”

鸣人急了：“那，那你有其他认识的人吗？春野樱？”

“以前的队友。”

“那其他人呢？其他的队友？我在木叶待过，我记得木叶小队的分配是一个上忍带三个人。”

“另一个已经死了。”

鸣人彻底呆住。

过了许久，鸣人僵硬的开口；他怕听到熟悉的名字：“那，他，叫什么？”

“香磷。”

〈〈〈

鸣人失魂落魄的回到房间。

这个佐助的人生的前十三年里，没有一个叫漩涡鸣人的人，以后也不会有。

而现在，自己将作为局内人，参与佐助那残忍又血腥的年轻岁月的后半程。

没有人紧紧追赶他，没有人会告诉他我来承受你的痛苦。他没有任何“顾及”，没有任何“阻碍”——悲剧将不可避免的提前到来。

鸣人记得他是怎么对待小樱的，也记得他的千鸟刺穿了香磷的胸膛。

鸣人摸了摸自己的胸口。

〈〈〈

长途跋涉，车马劳顿，走走停停。

鸣人耐不住寂寞，每到一个新地方就拉着佐助留下玩几天。跟着自来也修行的那些年也去过了不少地方，领略了大半个火之国的风土人情——现在是不一样的感受，不仅仅是因为景色不同。

水月看着空空如也的钱袋，哀嚎道：“真的要没钱了！鸣子你别再出去玩了！”

“接几个任务不就赚回来了么！”

“你说的容易，还要赶路呢！”

坐在一边的重吾不好意思的挠了挠头发，站了起来：“其实我也花了不少，我去吧，做任务很快的。”

鸣人冲水月做了个鬼脸：“我也去！不给小气鬼用。”

“你！”

不知从哪冒出来的佐助，往桌上扔了一个袋子。

“不用，钱多的是。”

看着那金币堆成小山，水月两眼直放光：“哇！这么多？！哪来的啊？”

“绑了几个大名。”

“………”

〈〈〈

“以后不要跑太远，找起来很麻烦。”

鸣人一愣，反应过来后忍不住笑了：“你特意去找我啊？我一般不会走很远啦，只是这个镇子的拉面店太难找了。”

“嗯。”

宇智波佐助，冷场专家。

两人单独相处的机会太难得了，鸣人便直接问道：“你哥哥有消息了吗？”

“找到了一个晓的人。”

“问他就能知道了？”

“可能吧，明天你们都留在旅店。”

“我可以帮忙。”

“不需要你插手。”

“我会保护好自己的啦！不会妨碍到你的。”

“我不会救你的。”

鸣人咧嘴笑道：“没事儿，我命大。”

“不过啊，复仇之后，你有别的打算吗？”

“复了仇再说。”

“如果，我是说如果，事情的真相和你所想的，完全不同呢？”

“什么意思？”

“没什么意思……你复完仇后，跟我一起回木叶吧。”

“我是叛忍。”

“不回木叶也行，反正，让我跟着你。”

——我希望在你今后的人生里，每一刻都有我的身影。

〈〈〈

鸣人确实没插手，只是作为医疗兵第一时间赶到了战场。

虽然青蛇扛住了大部分攻击，佐助的左手手臂却还是骨折了，鸣人在熟悉的位置看见一道深深的划痕，心凉了半截，直到被佐助掐住脖子才回过神来。

“哇你干什么！”

“治疗。”

鸣人这才想起这副身体具有神奇的功效。

不过这么亲密的接触实属怪异，特别是佐助咬的还是自己的脖子。

“为什么咬脖子啊，好疼……”

佐助不语，他也是第一次听说咬人还能疗伤；这种力量迅速回涌的感觉让他十分满意。

女孩子的红发扫在佐助的脸上，脖颈间散发出着淡淡的紫藤花香，和佐助身上的血腥味混在一起。

“好、好了吗？”困意莫名袭来，鸣人下意识扶住佐助的肩膀，几乎要栽进他的怀里。

佐助没有推开，像是放任一脸倦色的鸣人慢慢靠近自己。

佐助的声音很轻：“你…很特别。”

鸣人迷迷糊糊的睁开眼：“啊？”

“……你的查克拉很特别。”

“那当然！我是谁啊……我可是漩…”

又一次陷入沉睡。

〈〈〈

鸣人顶着乱糟糟的头发出现：“我最近老是犯困。”

“想佐助想到半夜睡不着？”

“不是，从封印大蛇丸后就一直这样……佐助啊，你之前也会犯困吗？”

“没有过。”

鸣人自言自语道：“难不成每个人的副作用不一样？”

佐助蹙眉：“有情况就及时跟我说。”

“没问题的啦，”鸣人摆了摆手，“你照顾好自己就行，别老叫人担心。”

水月和重吾很困惑，这两人明明才相处没几天，怎么总给人一种熟人见面的感觉呢。

03

鼬死了。

病死的。

他们千方百计加入晓后不久收到的消息。

鬼鲛说，鼬身体一直不好，过度使用写轮眼，差点失明。

佐助什么也没有说，独自去找阿飞了。

“我们，要不要跟过去？”

鸣人突然揍了水月一拳，揪住对方的衣领，狠狠瞪着；水月看见她蓝色的眼睛里忽闪的火焰，转瞬被浇灭。

她哭了。

水月不明白，于他们三个来说，鼬是毫不相干的陌生人，他是生是死都无所谓，可眼前这个女孩的反应，明明就是遭受了难以承受的重创。

〈〈〈

只有鸣人知道，鼬是佐助活到现在的理由，但他死了，不是死在佐助的手上，而是被疾病带走。

鸣人知道佐助即将面对什么、承受什么，这段往事，他是听别人口述的，如今又在耳边响起，每走一步，那声音便放大一分、那未曾见过的画面便清晰一分；此刻他不仅听见，还身处其中，亲历这一系列的变故与悲剧。

可偏偏这份痛苦，他无法与他分担。

〈〈〈

“出去。”

“佐助——”

“出去。”

“佐助，让我看看你的眼睛。”

鸣人偷偷跟踪过佐助，发现了秘密之地，所以佐助在她身上闻到了紫藤花的气味。至于她是怎么进来的，不得而知。

绷带渗血。

“佐助，你咬我吧，能恢复快一些。”

“我没有受伤。”

“我知道，但肯定很疼。”

“你哭什么。”

“我没有。”

“你的鼻音很重。”

鸣人跑到河边，捧起清水洗了把脸。

“你以为我死了？”

“你才不会死呢，我是因为……”

鸣人垂下眼帘，他知道佐助看不见，于是偷偷凑近了些。他慢慢伸出手，放在佐助的眼睛的上方，遮住那几束有些刺目的日光。

“你痛苦的话，我也会……”

“——我可是暗恋了你很久的医疗兵，喜欢的人痛苦，自己就也会痛苦，不是很正常吗？”

一肚子的煽情话没有说出口。鸣人想，他其实不需要佐助理解什么。

“我最恨的人死了，我为什么会痛苦。”

“他是你的家人，再怎么恨，”鸣人的声音很轻，“再怎么恨，也是很重要的人，你找了他这么久，他却突然丢下你走了，肯定会难过的吧。”

佐助突然抓住鸣人的手腕。

〈〈〈

你也会丢下我吗？

〈〈〈

摘下绷带后，佐助的性情变了很多，紫藤花溪谷的相处仿佛是一场梦境。

他们重新踏上了复仇的路程。佐助回来的越来越晚，身上的血腥味愈发浓厚，除了告知下一个目的地的线索，不再说话。

鸣人的身体状况也越来越差，九尾沉睡，大蛇丸不安分，皮肤上青紫遍布，旧伤还未愈合，新的咬痕又添上。多数时候，他都不知道佐助来过。

鸣人时常下午醒来，和水月照面时对方的反应总是很僵硬，问了几次才问出缘由。

“脖子上，痕迹太多了。”

“脖子？你说牙印？那是在给佐助治疗啊，他没有别的地方可以咬了。”说着，鸣人撸起袖子，露出伤痕累累的手臂。

水月目瞪口呆：“他这是咬了多少次啊……”

鸣人摇摇头：“不知道，感觉他最近回来都好晚。”

“……你都不拒绝一下吗？”

“为什么要拒绝？”

“……蠢女人。”

〈〈〈

“什么东西，好重……”

鸣人迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛，身上的重量压的他喘不过气。

他看见一个熟悉的头顶。

“佐助？你怎么——”

佐助睡着了，靠着鸣人的肩膀，一只手搭在他的脖子上。

耳垂附近隐隐作痛，鸣人心想佐助肯定是刚咬过不久。

「是有多累啊，这样都睡得着……」

佐助爱干净，衣服总是一尘不染，而不久前，他把衣服换成了黑色。

鸣人轻轻拿开佐助的手，翻身下床，把佐助扶着躺好后，蹑手蹑脚去厨房打了几桶热水。

他用毛巾沾水，仔细擦拭佐助的脸和手，黏了血污的头发也被他认真洗净、擦干。

经过激烈的思想挣扎，鸣人使用变身术把自己变成男的后，开始给佐助换衣服。

“非礼勿视非礼勿视……啧，肌肉居然比我多……”

忙完以后，鸣人已经满头大汗，但还是强打起精神洗衣服去了——他头一次这么认真的洗衣服，手指都搓红了，为了防止晾晒后出现难看的褶皱，他还用影分身变了好多个自带吹干效果的半螺旋丸。

“不是吧，太阳都出来了……”

〈〈〈

佐助醒的时候已经日上三竿了。

他坐了起来，看了一眼四周，不是自己的房间，然后感觉左手好像压到了什么软软的东西。

红色的头发。

“嗯……”

盖在被子下面的脑袋不安分的动了几下，露出半个脑门。

佐助掀开被子，飞速出门。

〈〈〈

“咦，佐助你昨天回来了啊？”

“嗯。”

“早上去你房间敲门没动静，还以为你没回来呢。”

“佐助你醒了怎么不叫我啊……”睡眼惺忪的鸣人突然出现在客厅。

神清气爽的佐助，衣衫不整的鸣子。水月的大脑飞速运转，瞬间领悟了一些东西。

“我会保密的。”

“啊？水月你说什么？”

佐助抢先水月一步打断对方发言的念头：“没什么，你困的话继续睡吧，出发的时候叫你。”

“行……”鸣人打了个呵欠，“哦对，佐助，你的衣服被我洗了，就挂在院子里，应该已经干了，你记得收起来。”

水月捂着耳朵跑了。

〈〈〈

目的地是水之国，考虑到要途径四季如冬的雪之国，一行人租了一辆马车、买了几件厚衣服。

车厢里的暖炉散发出来的香气熏的鸣人昏昏欲睡，于是掀开门帘要出去，扑面的冷风吹的他一哆嗦。

佐助坐在车尾闭目养神。

“佐助你不冷吗？坐在外面好久了。”

“不冷。”

“啊，忘了你是火遁……”说着，鸣人把带出来的厚外套丢给佐助，“还是穿上吧，又熬夜又挨冻会早衰的。”

“你呢？”

“我？我才不怕冷呢，我天生体热。”

其实他很冷。

和大蛇丸无时无刻的斗争大量消耗了鸣人的查克拉，佐助从不克制自己对鸣人的需求。经络间歇性的痉挛已经持续好些日子了，查克拉的凝聚偶尔会失控，启程前，他买了许多补身体的草药，打算偷偷熬汤喝。

佐助突然往鸣人坐的地方挪了一点。

“把手给我。”

“啊？”

佐助一把拉过鸣人的手，鸣人差点跌进他怀里。

“哇！你干嘛啊？！”

佐助握住他的手的那一刻，一股暖流霎时涌进他的四肢百骸。

鸣人愣住，半天没吱声。煦春似的暖和来的太突然，几乎把他融化了。

“抱歉。”

〈〈〈

半睡半醒间，佐助好像看见一个金色短发的男孩，他有着和鸣子一样的蓝眼睛，离自己好近。

04

佐助被通缉了，一行人都成了逃犯。

他们拦住了团藏，那只嵌满了眼睛的手臂看得鸣人直反胃，一想到这之后是数条宇智波族人的性命，鸣人更加愤怒。

鸣人本可以用擅长的封印术助佐助一臂之力，无奈佐助吸收了太多查克拉，对恶意——来自团藏的——异常敏感的体质也给他带来了巨大的压力。身体热度不断流失，只能眼睁睁看着佐助受伤流血，除了补给，他什么也做不了。

鸣人感受到佐助滔天的愤怒，那些压抑了许久的恨意在此刻化作熊熊烈火，吞噬他、透支他。目眦欲裂，血流如注。

〈〈〈

被团藏抓住的时候，鸣人已经处于半昏迷状态了，他几乎没怎么反抗——或许是因为预料到了这一点。

他听不清团藏在说些什么，也看不清佐助的表情。大蛇丸，九尾，团藏，佐助，激烈碰撞着的几股查克拉几乎要把他撕碎了。

冰凉的苦无抵到脖子上的时候，鸣人才稍微清醒些。

十二岁的鸣人被佐助穿透了胸膛，十六岁的香磷也被佐助穿透了胸膛。鸣人知道这个女孩有多喜欢佐助，也知道被最在乎的人重伤有多痛苦。他曾猜测，香磷是心怀期待的，她以为佐助会有那么点在乎她的安危，她以为自己在佐助的心里有一席之地，直到胸口留下一圈淡不掉的疤。

这样的心情，鸣人也有过。但是，他现在三十多岁了，十六岁女孩皮囊之下是一位历经沧桑的中年大叔，那种残忍的浪漫、那种年轻人的悸动，在他心里掀不起丝毫波澜——他是要帮助佐助的，没有多余的念头，没空去在意其他。

团藏的体力耗尽了，鸣人也察觉出他有所懈怠，吃力地按住团藏的胳膊，团藏以为鸣人是要挣开，便把苦无刺进了鸣人的脖子，所幸不深；尖锐的痛楚把困意扎了个窟窿，鸣人彻底清醒过来，一把握住了团藏的手腕，将苦无狠狠扎进自己的胸口。

那只苦无穿透鸣人的胸膛，刺进团藏的身体。鲜血淋漓。

倒下后血液迅速流失，为了不让大蛇丸有可乘之机，鸣人将仅剩的、维持体力的查克拉悉数运作到压制大蛇丸上。他听见熟悉的脚步声。

连咳嗽的力气都没有了，血块堵塞在喉咙里。

急促的呼吸声在耳边响起，有人握住他青紫斑驳的手，低声说着些什么。鸣人突然感谢这具脆弱的躯壳，纵使已经逐渐冰冷，仍能清晰感受到一丝慌乱。如果不是嘴角沉重，他一定能察觉到自己在窃喜。

火属性查克拉应该是温暖的，但此刻他只觉得疼，仿佛被火焰灼烧身体——

“鸣……”

〈〈〈

人以恶应堕恶道，命欲终时，地狱众火俱至，必有火车来迎。

fin.


End file.
